pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
AA003: A PikiPek-ing Incident!
It's been a couple hours since Ryan and the gang had left the school. Ryan and Quilladin are sweating like crazy. Ryan: “Uhhh. Wish I had more water.” Quilladin (agreeing): “Quill.” Ryan: “Malcom, you're lucky. You're used to the Alolan heat. We're not.” Malcolm: True. I mean it's a little chilly to me at the moment. What Pokemon are you hoping to get on your travels?' ' Ryan: “''Our'' travels. Anyway, I caught a Litten on the way back to the hotel my family’s staying at yesterday, but really I just want to see some Alolan Pokémon! If Execcutor was different, who knows what other Pokémon have Alolan equivalents!?” The group suddenly hears a cry. ' ' Ryan: “That sounds like a Pokémon! It could be hurt!” He runs off, the others struggling to catch up. Ryan bursts into a clearing to find two Pokémon engaging in a battle. ' '''Malcolm: Pikipek and a Persian! Ryan: “''That's a Persian? Must be it's Alola counterpart. Rotom quick! What types are most effective against Alolan Persian!? We need to help Pikipek!” Rotom-Dex gets a picture up of Persian. ''' Rotom-Dex: Persian, Alolan Form. Persian is a Dark type Pokemon. They lurk in the shadows and then pounce and attack Pokemon weaker than it. Malcolm: Fighting type moves in other words Ryan. Ryan: “None of the Pokémon I have on me are Fighting Types! Rotom, what other types might work!? Rotom-Dex: No other types are super effective. As long as you don't use a Ghost type move, you can land a hit on Persian. Ryan: “That's good to hear! Alright Quilladin, Pin Missile attack!” ' '''Quilladin fires Pin Missile at Alolan Persian. The move hits. Alolan Persian noticed Ryan and hisses at him.' ' ' Malcolm: Rotom, Fairy and Bug type moves are super effective too. So Pin Missile was super effective. Ryan: “Ugh, and all of my Bug Pokémon are back in Kalos. Alright, we’ just have to do the best we can! Quilladin, switch out!” Malcolm: Rowlet, let’s help out! Malcolm sends out Rowlet. Ryan: “Pikachu, I choose you!” Pikachu pops out beside Rowlet. “Alright Pikachu, Iron Tail!” Pikachu’s tail turns into solid iron, and Pikachu uses the tail to hit Alolan Persian. Persian takes a fair amount of damage. ' '''Ryan: “Pikipek, run! Now’s your chance to escape!” '''But Alolan Persian swipes Pikipek into a tree, knocking it out. Persian then turns to Pikachu and uses Shadow Claw, ready to land the hit.' ' ' Ryan: “Pikachu!”''' ' '''Quickly deciding what to do, Pikachu jumps back and uses Electro Ball. Persian is barely phased though.' ' ' Pikachu: “Pika!?”''' ' Malcolm: Rowlet, Leafage!' ' '''Rowlet uses Leafage and the move surrounds Persian. Malcolm then runs over nad grabs hold of Pikipek and then returns to Ryan. Persian uses Power Gem at Rowlet, causing a lot of damage.' Ryan: “Litten, finish this off!” Litten pops out of the Pokéball Ryan had just thrown. Litten: “Ten!” Ryan: “Ember attack!”''' ' '''Litten unleashes a very powerful Ember, and the sheer ferocity of the attack scares Persian off.' Ryan: “Alright, we did it!” ' He returns everyone to their Pokéballs, then rushes to Pikipek’s side.' ' '''Ryan: “It's bad. We need to go back and get Pikipek to the Pokémon Center.” Malcolm: Right. Rowlet return. '''Malcolm returns Rowlet and then races to the Pokémon Center carrying Pikipek with Ryan and Quilladin along with Rotom-Dex following. Soon the my arrive at he Pokémon Center. ' Malcolm: Nurse Joy!' ' Nurse Joy hurries over. ''' Malcolm: Pikipek is hurt, can you help it? '''Nurse Joy nods as a Pokémon assistant wheels a stretcher out to them. Ryan watches as Malcom lays Pikipek on it. ' '''Ryan: “I hope Pikipek will be alright.” '''He and Quilladin sit down on a nearby bench. Malcolm does the same.' ' '''Malcolm: Pikipek is in good hands now, but I have no idea why Persian would attack like that. I know Rotom-Dex told us, but on a Pikipek seems a bit low to me.' ' Ryan: “Maybe it was just a petty fight.”' ' Malcolm: Pokemon in Alola don't have petty fights. They like to help each other. Ryan: “Well, maybe not a petty fight, but a fight in general. Perhaps they got mad at each other.” Malcolm: Something doesn't seem that easy. Ryan: “Quilladin, stay with Malcom. I’m taking a walk.”' ' '''Quilladin nods, and Ryan leaves the Pokémon Center. He doesn't get far before he hears what sounds like the equivalent to an Ekans making weird noises with its mouth. The trainer looks around before spotting a tiny little Pokémon.' ' ' Ryan: “Is that a Pikachu?”''' ' '''He walks over and reaches for it, but it makes its noise again. But in reality, it's talking.' ' '''Ryan: “What!?” '''He backs up somewhat, but the Pokémon uses Shadow Ball on him, which throws the trainer backwards.' ' ' Ryan: “Rotom, who's that Pokémon!?” ' He then realised he had left his backpack, and in turn Rotom-Dex, at the Pokémon Center. Instead, he snapped a quick photo with his Pokégear, and scrambled to get out of the sight of the mysterious, not to mention creepy, Pokémon.' ' '''Ryan (as he enters the Pokémon Centre): Guys-I-need-help-there's-this-Pokémon-outside-and-It-really-freaked-me-out!” Malcolm: What Pokemon? '''The Pokemon then enters the Pokemon Center.' ' ' Rotom-Dex: Oh, that Pokemon. Let me give you data on it. ' ' Rotom-Dex pulls up a picture of the Pokemon. ' ' Rotom-Dex: Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokemon, Mimikyu is a ghost and fairy type. Its actual appearance is unknown. A Scholar who saw what was under its rags died of fright. This Pokemon bears the resemblance of Pikachu as Pikachu is a liked Pokemon. Ryan: “Not to mention it's completely psycho! You're so lucky you can't understand Pokémon like me. At least Malcom is anyway. It's...well, it’s bad enough to warrant me saying it’s better left unsaid.” ' '''Ryan turns back towards Mimikyu. Ryan: “Leave me alone! What do you even want from me!?” '''Mimikyu doesn't respond to this vocally, but uses Shadow Claw on Ryan.' ' ' Ryan: “Argh! Dang, that hurt.”''' ' '''He looks up from his scratches and gasps.' ' '''Ryan: “Persian!? Malcom, unless I’m mistaken, both Mimikyu and Persian were ganging up on Pikipek!” Malcolm: Well I didn’t see a Mimikyu, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t attacking in the shadows. Ryan: “You and Rowlett take Persian. I'm battling Mimikyu.”' ' Malcolm: Right. Rowlet! '''Malcolm sends out Rowlet.' ' '''Malcolm: Use Leafage. ' ' '''Rowlet uses Leafage and sends both Persian and Mimikyu outside.' ' ' Malcolm: Outside is a lot more safer than battling inside.' ' Ryan: “Right. Pikachu, I choose you!” When Pikachu pops out of the Pokéball, Mimikyu seems to get very angry. Ryan: “Electro Ball!”''' ' '''Pikachu sends a ball of electricity towards Mimikyu, but the latter Pokémon counters with Shadow Ball. The resulting energy discharge was explosive, but not harmful.' ' '''Ryan: “Malcom! Are you and Rowlett okay!?” Malcolm: Yeah. '''Persian uses Shadow Claw towards Rowlet, and the move hits.' ' '''Malcolm: Rowlet, use Tackle! Rowlet uses Tackle towards Persian, hitting its mark, but not doing much damage. Persian looks at Pikachu and uses Shadow Claw towards it along with Mimikyu using Shadow Ball at Pikachu. ' ' Ryan: “Dodge it Pikachu!” ' ' '''But he was too late. The attacks sent Pikachu bouncing backwards like a stone skipping on water. The two Dark Type moves cause Pikachu to faint. But that didn't seem to be enough for Mimikyu, as it prepared to attack Pikachu while it was unconscious.' ' ' Ryan: “Noooooooo!”''' ' '''He jumps on top of Mimikyu, and that results in him getting thrown off with Shadow Ball. Ryan landed with a hard thud.' ' '''Ryan: “Ow. Okay, I admit, that was a bit stupid.” ' Malcolm: You don’t say. Leafage! '''Rowlet sends Leafage towards Mimikyu, but Mimikyu uses Shadow Ball and cancels out the move and also hits Rowlet, knocking it out. ' '''Malcolm: Rowlet! '''Malcolm returns Rowlet.' ' '''Malcolm: I can’t do anything. ' Ryan: “What you can do is get Pikachu inside and see to it both Pikachu and Rowlett get healed. I’ll take care of these troublemakers.” Malcolm: Right. '''Malcolm picks up Pikachu and then runs inside the Pokemon Center, leaving Ryan outside with Mimikyu and Persian. Ryan: “If I remember correctly, Steel’s effective against Dark. Am I right Rotom?” ' '''Rotom-Dex: No! Not at all. Steel is super effective against Fairy types. Fairy type moves and bug type moves as well as fighting type moves are super effective against Dark types. ' Ryan: “Really? Huh. Glad I’ve got you around. But I don't think I have any Fighting Types, whether duality joined with another type or purely Fighting. And Greninja is part Dark Type anyway. Dang it, I hate when I get into situations like this!” '''Persian takes this monologue to use Scratch. Ryan winces. ' '''Ryan: “I don't have any other choice. I’ll have to do it! For Pikipek!”' ' '''He digs into his backpack and finds his Mega Ring, which he clicks onto his wrist. He then takes a Pokéball from his pocket.' ' ' Ryan: “Sceptile, let's go!” Sceptile pops out of the Pokéball. ' ' Sceptile: “Sceptile!” ' '''Ryan: “Sceptile, let our hearts and souls combine! Mega Evolve!”' ' '''Sceptile turns into Mega Sceptile in a brief flash of light.' ' ' Ryan: “Fury Cutter them both!” ' Mega Sceptile uses the aforementioned attack on Persian first, the Bug Type move causing a lot of damage. Persian is still going strong though. Mimikyu uses Shadow Claw, but Mega Sceptile isn't hurt very much.' ' '''Ryan: “X Scissor!” '''Mega Sceptile slashes at Persian and Mimikyu in a cross formation, but while Persian fainted, Mimikyu wasn't phased at all.' Ryan: “Oh come on! That was a direct hit!”''' ' '''Mimikyu uses Shadow Claw on Mega Sceptile, but the Mega Pokémon took a minimal amount of damage.' ' '''Ryan: “What do you want from me!? Wasn't attacking Pikipek enough for you!?” '''Mimikyu starts to talk again.' Ryan: “You can't attack someone just because they stole something from you! It's a little something called decency!”''' ' '''Apparently realising it wasn't going to get any sympathy from Ryan, Mimikyu uses Shadow Ball to cause an explosion, with which it escaped, leaving Persian behind.' Ryan: “Gone. Let's get Persian inside.” Mega Sceptile scoops Persian into its arms, and it and Ryan enter the Pokémon Center. ' ' Ryan: “Nurse Joy!? We found a wild Persian, and it's hurt!” Nurse Joy doesn't ask any questions, but immediately takes Persian to get healed. That's when Ryan and Mega Sceptile see Malcom with Rowlett and Pikachu on the other side of the room. Ryan: “Pikachu! Malcom! Rowlett!”''' ' '''The duo run over to their friends.' ' '''Ryan: “Back to full health Rowlett?” Rowlet: Roo' ' Malcolm: Yeah. They are both all good. Was that Persian you brought in?' ' Ryan: “Couldn't just leave it lying out there in pain. Anyway meet Mega Sceptile. The same Sceptile from before, but now powered up by Mega Evolution.”' ' '''Mega Sceptile gives Malcom an assuring smile.' ' '''Malcolm: Mega Sceptile…..Why d’you call it mega if its just got a change in appearance? Is this a Kalos thing? Ryan: “Ah...You know, I never thought to question it.” '''He laughs.' Ryan: “Although it could refer to the ‘mega’ power upgrade Mega Pokémon have.” Malcolm: Ok. So, what now?' ' Ryan: “How’s Pikipek? Did it make it?” ' ' His question gets answered by Pikipek itself, as it flies out into the reception area and lands on Ryan’s shoulder. ' '''Ryan: “I guess that answers that question.”' ' Malcolm: I’m glad your better Pikipek.' ' '''Pikipek smiles and chirps then flies out of the Pokemon Center. Mega Sceptile turns back into Sceptile, and Ryan returns the Grass Type to its Pokéball.' ' '''Ryan: “Let's go!” ' As the trio- Ryan, Malcom and Quilladin- head on their way, they can see Pikipek flying to catch up with them.' ' Ryan: “Well how about that?” ' '''Ryan holds out his shoulder, and Pikipek lands on it. ' '''Ryan: “Looks like we have a new friend joining us! But in what way?” '''He holds up a Pokéball, but Pikipek swats it out of his hand with a wing. Ryan catches it and puts it in his pocket. ' '''Ryan: “That way I suppose.” ' Malcolm: Pikipek just wants to travel with us for a bit. Sweet. ''' '''Ryan: “Now our travels really begin! Let's go!” '''The team continue along the path.